This invention relates in general to optical oximeters and relates more particularly to an adapter that enables an optical oximeter probe, that is designed/configured to be utilized on an associated oximeter monitor, to be used on a different oximeter monitor that utilizes a different probe configuration.
Because of the importance of oxygen for healthy human metabolism, it is important to be able to measure the oxygen content of a patient""s blood. The monitoring of a patient""s arterial hemoglobin oxygen saturation during and after surgery is particularly critical.
Noninvasive oximeters have been developed that direct light through a patient""s skin into a region, such as a finger, containing arterial blood. This light typically contains two or more primary wavelengths of light. Examples of such oximeters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,230 entitled xe2x80x9cAdhesive Pulse Oximeter Sensor With Reusable Portionxe2x80x9d issued to Swedlow, et al. and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,708 entitled xe2x80x9cCalibrated Optical Oximeter Probexe2x80x9d issued to New, Jr. et al., both assigned to the assignee of the present invention, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. The oximeter in the patent by New, Jr. et al. includes a probe that contains a resistor having a resistance that can be measured by a monitor to which the probe is attached. The measured value of this resistance is indicative of the wavelengths of the light directed from the light emitting diodes (LEDs) through the patient""s epidermis. The monitor uses this information and the measured intensities of light detected at those wavelengths to calculate the blood arterial oxygen content of the patient. The LEDs are activated in non-overlapping temporal intervals, so that the amount of absorption of light at each of these two wavelengths is measured separately.
Oftentimes, an oximeter sensor may be made by one manufacturer, and a monitor by another manufacturer. Accordingly, adapters may be necessary if the sensor and the oximeter are not compatible. Alternately, the sensor itself can be configured so that it can be used with different oximeters. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,576, entitled xe2x80x9cUniversal Pulse Oximeter Probexe2x80x9d issued to Goldberger et al., allows the leads of the sensor to be connected in alternate configurations. Examples of adapters are set forth
For a further understanding of the nature and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.